Surface fasteners are widely used in articles for domestic and industrial use. The great advantage of the surface fastener bonded to an adherend is a detachable fastening of an object to the adherend. The surface fastener is also used to join two pieces of adherends. For example, two pieces of carpets can be joined side-by-side by fixing a first surface fastener onto the back surface of one of carpets so as to allow the first surface fastener to outwardly protrude from the carpet, fixing a second surface fastener, which has fastening elements co-operating with the first surface fastener, onto the back surface of the other carpet, and then engaging the protruded portion of the first surface fastener and the second surface fastener.
Several methods have been proposed to fix a surface fastener onto the back surface of an adherend (for example carpet). A sewable surface fastener having a base fabric made of cloth is attached to the adherend by stitches made with thread, if the adherend is sewable. However, the attachment by sewing is not applicable to a plastic or metallic adherend and in such cases an adhesive bonding or fusion bonding is needed. Even when the adherend is sewable, the attachment by sewing is not applicable to an excessively thick adherend. If attached by sewing, the threads in stitches are shown distinctly from the surface of the adherend to likely spoil the appearance.
To eliminate the above drawbacks, a surface fastener with stickiness (broad meaning inclusive of adhesiveness and fusion-bonding ability) has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a surface fastener for use as a closure of diapers, which has a sticky layer on part of its surface. In Patent Document 2, a surface fastener in which a surface fastener layer (are having fastening elements) and a sticky layer are placed side by side is proposed.    Patent Document 1: JP 11-181372A    Patent Document 2: JP 3127668(U)